


Thank the Maker

by 3amcowboy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue Hawke, Established Relationship, F/M, On the Run, Post-Game, Public Displays of Affection, Reunited AU, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amcowboy/pseuds/3amcowboy
Summary: Varric Tethras escapes Kirkwall with Hawke only to be taken by the Seekers of Truth after some time. They want to know about Hawke, so he gives them what they ask for.Well, maybe not quite.





	Thank the Maker

Varric returned from the Seeker late at night and Hawke only then realized how tightly wound she had been when he was gone. The door to their inn room cracked open and she stood in a flash, wringing her hands before he turned to her and reaching for his face as soon as he did. He laughed heavily from his chest and the dwarf could feel Hawke's hands shaking.

"Miss me that much, Waffles?" Varric raised an eyebrow playfully but both of them could feel the weight of a world fall from their shoulders. The Champion hesitantly chuckled and tapped his cheek before stepping back from him a bit. 

"No," she smirked as he moved past her to prop up Bianca and take off his coat, "but I was worried you might be too excited about talking to the Seeker. Cassandra far-too-many-bloody-names Pentaghast, yeah?" Varric nodded and winked at her.

"Oh, well I certainly was. I told her everything." He tried to hold back the chortle that tickled his throat at her reaction.

Hawke had bright blue eyes that now threatened to gut him without her speaking a word. Her expression, though, betrayed her concern and, for a moment, Varric was sorry for playing with her this way. She looked far too much like she had the night they had left Kirkwall, all desperate fear and lost hope. Her eyes quirked down into a squint and he knew what Hawke was thinking.

"Everything?" The Champion of Kirkwall shouldn't sound like this, the author in him grumbled. She was all bloody sprays and precise strikes and selfless defense: that was who he had shared with the Seeker, with the world in his book. But the woman before him now was the Hawke he knew. 

His Hawke was thoughtful and quiet. Her mind was more dangerous than any mage's spell and it lied to her almost as often as he did to everyone else. So, a lot.

This was the Hawke that had begged Varric to stay because she was afraid of what she might do if she was alone after Bethany was taken to the Circle. The Hawke that had threatened many times to kill Bartrand but had immediately agreed to help Varric find a way to help when they found him. The Hawke who introduced Fenris to Sebastian because she could not bear the thought of either of them being alone in the city. The Hawke who held Varric's hand after the Arishok, her body bloody and bruised, when he should have been the one comforting her. This Hawke was the one who had cried for Anders, who could never kill him, but had lost everything because of him even so.

Varric walked back over to Hawke slowly and pulled her down by her hands until her face was in front of his own. Her expression was grave, a grimace he hated to see but that caused a scar above her eye to curl in a way that was somehow still beautiful. The world was harsh but she never was. Not with him.

"Don't worry." He smirked before placing a kiss over it, right above her eyebrow. Varric could feel some of the tension in her pull taut then release as he continued. "I skipped the part about us." Hawke let out the breath she was holding and it tickled his nose. She released his hands and pulled him up by his collar so his lips could brush hers, gentle the first time and then more forcefully. Varric rested his hands near her hips, his fingers gripping her tunic mindlessly and heard her laugh under her breath as she pulled away.

"You bastard." Hawke muttered, her eyes never leaving his. Varric smiled playfully, almost maniacally, and she rolled her eyes before the dark glint returned to them. "I'm not letting 'em take you from me, dwarf." He ran a few fingers through the longer strands of her hair and snorted with a shake of his head.

"Funny, Champion," she made a disgusted noise at the title and he could not resist smiling, a gentle thing, "I thought that I was keeping _them_ from _you_." 

Varric would be proud of that one for the rest of his life because the grin that spread across her face was weary but pulled on her one sweet dimple and shook her entire body with unheard relieved laughter. She was worth more than any fortune in the world. Hawke seemed to dissolve beneath his fingers then, her eyes shining, when she wrapped her arms around him. It was almost as if they fused together through the embrace.

After everything that they had suffered and run from, that they had lied about and hidden from, for a moment, now, they could have peace.

For once since Kirkwall Varric knew, for certain, he had done the right thing by Hawke.

**Author's Note:**

> so!!! this is just my first posted DA drabble, but there's like a million more I could post lmao. Hope you like it!! I love Hawke/Varric, so wanted to post some on here. It's a little out of the timeline but I just liked the idea of Hawke being able to know what happened with Varric before he gets whisked away by the Inquisition.


End file.
